


Или нет

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Хань Веньцин пришел на него посмотреть.





	Или нет

Для того, чтобы узнать в Страйкере тридцатого уровня Хань Веньцина, Е Сю не нужно с ним сражаться, не нужно чувствовать на себе тяжесть магического кулака. У персонажа Хань Веньцина такое же открытое хмурое лицо, и оно сообщает Е Сю все, что необходимо, как если бы перед ним находился оригинал. Если скормить программе фото игрока, она создаст добротную копию внешности. Упростит черты, но не исказит их. Е Сю знает: он не ошибся.

Хань Веньцин пришел на него посмотреть. Совсем как однажды — еще на первом сервере, когда их первая схватка закончилась ничьей. Голосовой чат работает, но Хань Веньцин не говорит ни слова, и Е Сю тоже решает хранить молчание.

Он уклоняется, и Зонт тысячи вероятностей раскрывается перед ним то щитом, то пулеметом. Атаки оставляют после себя яркие следы магии, а их персонажи превращаются в цветные вспышки. Хань Веньцин всегда играет жестко, но сегодня все иначе — сегодня Е Сю чувствует, как тот злится. Его злость во всем — в скорости рук, в силе ударов, в количестве комбо, в том, как он оставляет мелкие, почти незаметные бреши в обороне, но Е Сю достаточно и их, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью.

— Так это все же ты, — хрипло оживает голосовой чат, когда Е Сю использует «Исчезающий шаг». В наушниках — звуковые эффекты игры и голос Хань Веньцина: мрачный, глубокий, ничуть не изменившийся. Разве что сердитый немного. — Собираешься вернуться?

Как и всегда, не разменивается по мелочам. Е Сю улыбается монитору, поглядывая на глазок камеры, представляя, что вместо персонажа видит настоящего Хань Веньцина, и тот, в свою очередь, видит настоящего Е Сю вместо Мрачного Лорда, укутанного красным шарфом и песчаной дымкой.

— Если ты собираешься ждать, — легкомысленно отвечает Е Сю, вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание. Ничего не слышно — только порывы ветра в локации «Славы». Он выжидает еще несколько секунд, прежде чем добавить: — Шутка, — и ловит негромкое фырканье по ту сторону чата.

Шутка, конечно же. 

Или нет.


End file.
